Eggman's tale
by Koniko-chan
Summary: This is Eggman's version of how he came to power and his thoughts of the after math.
1. The real story

Author's notes: hey guys! Ok this was an assignment from my creative writing class, I had to write from a villains pov, so here it is Eggman's version of how he took over, to see the original, 'real story' read Sonic director's cut comic highly recommended. This is the only chapter I plan to put out on this, however if you guys really want more let me know and I'll see what I can do. Reviews, comments, flames, and suggestions welcomed ^_^ V happy readings.

Disclamer: I don't own Eggman, or the plot, I just twisted it around for fun, so don't sue me, hugs and kissys.   

'The real beginning'

I tried to rally the humans, I was only attempting to rid us all from the evil king Acorn's rule. I kept telling them that nothing good could come of letting a mobian rule. But no, they turned on me and hunted me down in the woods like a dog, I the great Ivo Robotnic. I must have passed out though after I slipped in the swamp because when I opened my eyes next, the mobians had captured me. I was their prisoner.  Well being the scientific genius I am, the first chance I got I made them believe I was on their side… After all, it is better to do that than to be tortured, and killed. The evil king luckily bought my story and let me even lead his army against those who were no better than these mobians, the ones who betrayed me, the humans.

Soon after though I herd murmurs of conversation, discussing my early retirement… Quickly I tried to formulate a plan, I returned to my hobby, and decided to create something to defend myself with. That's when I stumbled on to something fantastic, a medical miracle, a machine that can take a flesh and blood being and replace their bodies with circuitry and oil, sufficiently roboticizing the individual.

Exited I decided to share my knowledge with the king, but unfortunately before I could even get to the king, someone tried to stop me. It turned out to be Chuck Hedgehog one of the king's advisors. He tried to steal my precious work, so I let him have it… I just gave up and lead him to the machine, and convinced him to enter it… Only I wasn't about to allow him to come back out again, to take it from me, for his own dark purposes, so I turned it on. However, I soon realized that by doing this I had dashed all hopes of seeing the king peacefully now, for after robotisizing his adviser he'd never hear me out. With that resolved, I turned to the robotic armada I had built, once again in my free time and forced my way to the king robotisizing all those who were treasonous enough to try and prevent me from reaching the king. 

But that visit with the king, just proved what I had know all along, that mobians were treacherous, liars and backstabbers.  Upon arriving the king tried to banish me to the void, an unknown zone that once one enters they never return. We struggled the king and I, it was a fight for life itself, but in the end the king fell into the void there was nothing I could do. Ever since that day I've tried to right all the wrongs that king Acorn did, for I seem to be the only one with enough scientific genius and wholesome virtue to do so. I shall see to it that death and deceit is a thing of the past by creating the ultimate life form to roam this planet, robots.    


	2. Troubles of a Monarch

Authors Notes: ok I got a request to continue, so here's my best shot, right off the top of my head for a second chapter hope you like. Once again everything welcome, reviews, comments, flames, complements, suggestions everything. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Eggman, Sonic, or anyone else mentioned in this, but I do own nice box of Girl Scout cookies Sega want to trade?

Eggman's tale 

"Troubles of a Monarch"

I've been in charge for 10 years now of this planet… It's hard to believe that ten years ago King Acorn 'tragically' fell into the void. Everything was going perfectly at first, I was repairing the damage that had been caused, by that scoundrel, but, then a vermin worse than the tyrant king appeared to challenge me. To try and stop the worlds healing, that was being administered to, by my 'tender' care. That blue rat, Sonic, has caused me many a set back, not to mention much hair loss. Yes believe it or not I did have hair in the beginning. It's not like I ever did anything to him! Ok true, I do have his entire family roboticied, and they are currently working for me, but you see, it was their own choice. His Uncle Chuck freely walked in, so naturally when he 'asked' for the robotsizer I gave it to him. Then his parents, tragically were injured in a battle, and would have died without my aid. So you see I really am a nice guy, and they were so grateful they stayed to help me tend to the planets needs. So there is no reason for Sonic to be angry with me, except that it is he who wishes the throne, he's jealous, of me.  

However, enough about that rat, lets move on to talk about what you came here for, I know you wanted to hear about the worlds greatest scientific genius. At the start of my rule I created several plants, that produced things that were vital to administer to our dieing world, not to mention that they 'purified' the air around them, making the world a better place. I also set about to build up my army, the larger it grew the less unlawful disturbances there were. Not to mention that being the genius I am it was obvious who should make the laws that would ensure peace, and prosperity; me. Of coarse my Swatbots did have to enforce these laws a few times, but as you know every society has a few troublemakers like-that-infernal-Hedgehog-and-his-friends! Any ways, with the exception of a few criminals, this is the model of a perfect industrial civilization. After all what community wouldn't be perfect when run by a genius.    


End file.
